Storm and malasyan
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: My name is Wang Nur. I'm an ordinary malasyan teenager who loved Transformers and dreamed of knowing Jetstorm . Little did I know that my dreams would come true. Without couples , only oc \ canon friendship . No flames . Enjoy . One shot .


Título : Storm and malasyan  
Universe : TFA  
Pares : None , only oc\canon friendship  
Avisos : Presence of OC  
Rated : K +

Summary :

My name is Wang Nur. I am common Malaysian girl who loved transformers . But there was one day where I met my idol. Want to know how? Read. One-shot.  
Only friendship between OC and canon. Nothing more.

Wang P.O.V.

"Hi, my name is Wang Nur . I'm a Malaysian teenager and i´m 17 years. I'm paying entrace exam for art, my only real talent . I have parents, friends, has attended school . I enjoy watching cartoons and anime, and drawing. I love making comics with these robots heroes , the autobots . I´m amazed how as they are popular and cool . Want to know my favorite ? Is that jet blue, Jetstorm . He is sweet and cute. I want to know him . I would like spending a day with him . But do not worry, I just want to be his friend . You do not be thinking foolish . Little did I know that I wish would take place . "

Jetstorm P.O.V.  
"There were hours that I was being chased by that damn Starscream . Pity that my brother is in the the shipyard, otherwise we would have been aware of this pest . My biggest fear is that we're both in a populated area and very populous. We're in Malaysia . I hope that nobody is injured. And also, not my enemy kidnap humans to blackmail me . Lately, they have done it .  
Damn, he's shooting at me. If this keeps up, I'll have to get back to robot form and use the attack storm .  
Oh no! The Starscream down. The crowd goes into panic . People run desperately.  
I do not believe it! How dare this jerk to attack innocent .  
I can see Scremear kidnap a teenager . The poor girl is screaming desperately for help. Alas of this monster if he does something with her .  
Calm down, girl, I'm going to save you . "

Normal P.O.V.  
"Starscream had captured the Wang . She was running along with the crowd . Except she fell . At this point, Starscream took her . The decepticon thought would be a good victim to blackmail a autobot . Starscream was throwing up Wang .  
Every cry of terror she emitted, Jetstorm became more furious.  
At one point, Starscream tired of playing with the girl and placed her on top of a building.  
And then the villain went to attack the autobot . And our poor Wang almost having a heart attack . The poor girl was very frightened . Imagine you being thrown into the air by a giant evil robot . And it in midair. And to make matters worse the villain still leaves you in a very high tower.  
Well, while the poor Wang prayed for all possible deities, Jetstorm and Starscream is docked .  
The autobot could be very small . But he was very quick. Starscream still managed to shoot grazed the small jet . But nothing that disturbed the young soldier.  
At one point, Jetstorm used the attack storm and hit the Starscream's wings . The big jet fell and had no choice if not escape. But not before swearing the autobot who avenged.  
Jetstorm was then redeem Wang. She was still very scared . But when the autobot caught her, she calmed down.  
"Miss, I ask a thousand excuses for not preventing you were kidnapped by this decepticon . My name is Jetstorm . Fear not, I am a friend . What's your name?" Said the blue jet .  
"My name is Wang Nur, but you can call me just to Wang . Thank you for saving me. Do not know how to thank you." Said an embarrassed Wang.  
"How about a walk around town? If you have time, of course." Said Jet.  
"I'm so, I'm grateful!" Said Wang. "

Wang P.O.V.  
"After all the horrors I went through, now is the hour of victory. I'm doing a tour with my idol . As we flew, we talked . He told me about his life as a member of the Guard's elite, his impressions of the Blue Planet . I talked about my student life, my desire to be an artist, my passion for Transformers and my admiration for him . He even smiled .

...

It was a very pleasant walk . He left me in the backyard. Before we parted, I took a picture with both of us together, to keep as a souvenir.  
I wish to Jetstorm luck in his hunt by the decepticons . He wished me luck in the entrance exam and prosperity as artist .  
And for under a beautiful sunsets, Jetsorm departed, leaving the memory of an unforgettable afternoon . And now, I'm going to study harder for the exam. Gee, it is! I have to study today. Enough talk and let's work! "

Note: I hope you have enjoyed it. For now this will be the only story with Wang . Although, I do two or three fanarts with her. But who knows in the future I can make a story where Wang befriends the autobots . No flames please.


End file.
